zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Crazies Motion Comic
Episode 1 A pilot was flying a plane loaded with Trixie began losing fuel and crashed into the Hopman Bog, a water supply of Odgen Marsh, Iowa. A pilot used his parachute and got stuck in the tree. He yelled and took off his oxygen mask, to reveal that he is infected. A local farmer, Rory, was feeding a pig that became infected with Trixie. Three redneck hunters approach his property and Peggy heard something bizarre and Rory go check in the barn with his loaded shotgun, he see the infected pig killed the regular pig and the pig bit his hand, after peggy heard a gunshot, she headed to the barn and she cried. Rory felt very sad as he killed his pig, but now he rage on, walk at the baseball field with his shotgun, When a local sheriff, David told him to drop the gun but rory did'nt understand him, rory aimed at david, but david killed Him. Episode 2 A Local farmer, Bill, a mild-mannered father/husband who sprayed the drink for the cows. He saw an isolated cow drinking the contaminated water and the cow's nose was hemorrhaging, realized the cow was infected with Trixie, the cow pushed bill and bashd him. He gave his wife a binocular, Deardra saw a Cow with a nose bleed, He walked with his rifle and killed it. Bill was not right, he was acting very bizarre and he went to the doctor and she thought that his vital signs were fine. At night, Bill was transforming into a raving homicidal maniac, making traps for his wife and son, her son saw bill with a knife,he screamed and deardra were looking for him, she found him and hid in the closet. Bill locked them and burned them to death, He started laughing and his nose started bleeding. Episode 3 A Local Mortician, Jim Finley, discovered the dead body of a pilot and returned to the funeral, as david came in, jim show david the burned bodies that bill has killed them. As jim had a nightmare with ghost rory, ghost deardra and ghost nicholas. He seemed to have a bad day. At the time Ghost rory showed him about the murders and jim has become a raving maniac and assaulted on his mate, stitched his mouth and eye. That make ghost Rory, ghost Deardra proud of him. Episode 4 Odgen Marsh become a Ground Zero and the US Military had quarantined the town, Calvacade of Crazies, Three Hunters tried to get out of town, the hunter had been compromised by three local gas masked soldiers, Red jumped on one of the soldiers,thinking that Red is Infected, as Jesse asked Nathan to help him out, three hunters killed the soldiers, stole their gas mask and Assault rifle, as they're in the town, the hunter must fend off the Mob of Crazies armed with an object as a weapon, killing all of 'em, collecting body and killing almost all of the infected, as they stop at a gas station, Nathan vomited which is infected, a Crazy is in the top of the gas station, he jumped on Nathan and vomited on him, An infectant bit jesse, as they got on their vehicle, killing all the Crazies, as they been compromised by the Humvee Military Vehicle, Pvt.Billy Babcock asked them to be one of them, he also asked if they are immune, Red took out his gas mask and three hunters presumably became mindless killers, nathan growled and roared while he was about to attack a soldier, Jesse shot a soldier, Nathan bit Pvt. Babcock's neck and cutting him with a KABAR Knife. Category:Zombie Comics or Graphic Novels Category:Zombies